Jealousy嫉妬
by Hirahirari
Summary: GintokixOC. Very first "Quote Request Series" ONESHOTS! An attempt to write a Gin-san FF with a yandere setting with a given quote in request. Gin-san is living with a girl he's in love with... but he thinks she's madly in love with the mayonnaise-moron! He starts to lose confidence in himself. What is the outcome of this sweet short story?


Very first **"Quote Request Series" ONESHOTS!  
**  
Thank you for the request!  
I decided that I will write in the order of the ideas that come to mind first,  
so I apologise that it won't be in the order of the requests sent. o(TωT )

And so this is the very first one that got me going.  
Request by Asagi Kuon!  
What the requested quote was... well, you will find out when you read it/  
So this is a Gin-san FF, set in Edo. Enjoy!

* * *

**Jealousy**

* * *

_Again today...  
Again today she has all her thoughts upon that guy.  
_

As usual I lie lazily lie on the sofa of the Yorozuya property.  
If I look on the opposite side, on the other sofa, I see her smiling happily while gazing into a "photo".

_Do you know that with that face you're making, I feel like heaven and the hells are taking me at the same time? Geez..._I think as I try to hide my smirk.

"How long are you intending to stare at that for?"

"But I really can't get sick of it though. See? Don't you think he's so handsome?"  
She shows the picture with an innocent smile.  
What's imprinted on the picture, is a two-shot of the angel sitting right in front of me, and that shitty-mayonnaise-moron.

_Huh! Making such a cold face.  
At least try and smile when you're been taken a photo with an angel!_

"...what's that beside you. A reaper?"

"Geez! It's the vice-commander! You're so not honest, Gin-san..."  
The pout she makes is beyond cute.

_A-h, seriously. What is she... a love-villain?_

_And what's with the "you're so not honest"?_  
_I AM being honest. I HONESTLY really hate that guy!_

_Above all men, why did she have to like THAT guy..._

_Why HIM when you're living with ME all this time?_  
_Why...?_

"Ah~ this reminds me of such good times when I was in the Shinsengumi."  
She smiles so happily as she looks up at the ceiling.

My heart pangs as I see her reminiscing about the past.

She was the maid of Shinsengumi.  
But she had faltered in loss of what to do when she had realised that her existence was the reason for the decrease in morale of the soldiers...  
...and that was when I had come in to offer a place in the Yorozuya.

_...well in truth, it was love at first sight, so it's more like I dragged her into this situation..._

There had been a lot of muddles and problems here and there, but eventually she had come to live with us, to which I cried in joy (mentally)...

...but this is the current outcome.

_What's with this situation? What's with that photo? Why is it that mayonnaise-moron?_

It makes me sink into a sulk as much as she is apparent to be deeply in love with that guy.

"Oh, I know! I should visit the headquarters for once!"

THUMP!

_...Ow._

When I had immediately stood up at that, I had hit my leg on the side of the table.

_Shit... it so lamely hurts, man._

While she, on the other hand, stares up at me surprised before she breaks into the cutest smile.

_Hell no!  
If she went to the headquarters with that kind of face, it's DEFINITELY dangerous._

"I-I'm going too!"

"Huh? Um, okay?"

She frowns a little and asks me for the suddenness, but I just reply her with a shrug.

Even if I stop her, she will probably go anyway, so the only way around this is for me to go with, rather than leave her to go alone, right?

* * *

"Hey~, long time no see."

The moment we reach the headquarters, we are greeted by Okita.

_Great! Why did it have to be him?  
There's no wonder what he'll start blabbing!_

"...well you're very over-protective, aren't you there?"  
Okita curves his lips into a smirk as he says this quietly.

"...shut up, Souichiro-kun," I mutter under my breath.

_This guy is freaky for noticing without even telling him anything.  
And whether he's doing it on purpose or not..._

"Oh, if it's Hijikata-san, he has is day off today, so he's in his room."

"Thank you, Sougo!"

_...it's freaking me out in one way or another!_

As my eyes waver in panic and try to follow her, Okita stops me with a chuckle.

"Hey boss. Guys who become overly jealous will be hated, you know?"

"Shut up! This is just, you know, like, sort of like a worry of a parent's sort of thing-ish...!"

"Your eyes are becoming bloodshot*, you know"

_...shit, I knew I shouldn't have brought her here_, I think and sigh as I don't see her anywhere anymore.  
_She's probably in that moron's room by now...  
In a closed room... just the two of them... losing all coherent thoughts by her smile... and that moron will..._

Argh-! Damn! Shit! I NEED SUGAR!

I scratch my head furiously before facing my back towards the headquarters.

"Sorry, but I'll be counting on you to take care of her."

"Roger."

I put my leg over my scooter and start driving off.  
The cold autumn air makes my body slightly shiver.

* * *

I stop at a nearby park and dunk myself on a bench.  
A deep sigh escapes me as I look up at the sky.

_...ah~, damn, had I always been like this?  
It was only just awhile ago that my head had only been filled with thoughts of pachinko and sugar..._

And now what, I'm thinking of all sorts of unnecessary stuff...

This irritation isn't just gonna go away with just sugar!

When I close my eyes, I hear just the sound of birds chirping melodically.  
Their sound echoes throughout the empty park and it makes me slowly doze off to slumber.

* * *

"...n"

I can here a voice from far away.

"...n, -san"

_Ah~, this voice is really comforting..._

"-n, Gin-san!"

"Whoa!"

When I open my eyes, her face appears right in front of me.

And she smiles at me as I widen my eyes in shock.

"At last you've woken up!"

_Eh? Why? Did I fall asleep here?  
No wait...huh? Why is she here?_

"You-... how did you...why are you...?"

" The vice-commander specially dropped me off. He even helped me find you, Gin-san!"

"..."

_...why do I seem like I was a lost child, found?_

I suddenly feel so pissed and ashamed and I turn away, furrowing my brows.  
As if she notices how weird I am acting, she sits down beside me and stares into my face.

"Gin-san, did something... happen?"  
She looks so worried that I feel apologetic.  
When I keep staring into her eyes, she starts to blush a tinge of pink before she darts her eyes away from me.

_...what's this?  
What's with that reaction? Are you seducing me?_

I let my hand reach out to cup her cheek as I desire without thinking.

"Don't... look away."

I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, but I can't stop my mouth from talking.

To my low murmuring voice, she responds with a twitch of her shoulders and slowly turns towards my way.

Even though I had initiated this myself, the distance between us is so close that my head starts to spin.

"...hey."

Closing the distance, so close that are noses almost touch.

I stare right into her eyes and it makes her blush even more.

It makes me think how cute it is, but yet somehow saddening.

"Why won't you look at me...?"

I just stare into those eyes that don't see me with so much desire.

_Great. Now you did it, man... just ruined everything.  
But I'll get rejected in the next few seconds anyway, and then it will become awkward within the Yorozuya household and then she'll just go back to the Shinsengumi headquaters. Yes, goodbye. Full stop._

_...Shinpachi..._  
_Kagura..._

_You guys better comfort me when I get back home. Cause Gin-san is about to cry._  
_Yeah, if everything is gonna end up like that anyway, it'll be much better if I'll just get KOed by her right n-_

_-wait... huh?_

_...What's going on?_

I had thought she was going to push me away, but I thought wrong.  
As if she had suddenly lost her strength on her shoulders, she leans towards me and burrows her head into my shoulder, and my heart starts going wild without breaks.

_Just wait a second here. What is this?  
What in the-? What's going on!?_

"U-u-u-u-um.. eh? W-what's up?"

_F*ck, my voice flipped!_

I panic and wave my arms around in the air while thinking where I should put these.  
As I am doing so, she slowly turns her head up to look towards me with eyes watery and about to drop tears any moment now.

_...those eyes are a killer weapon!_

"...I had been looking at you. All this time. It's probably only just you, Gin-san... who still hasn't realised."

My mind has frozen and has terminated.  
No, it's gone. It's not gonna function again unless I reboost this...

What's with this angel? She is TOO fricken CUTE!  
Are you seducing me? You had been looking at me? I'm the only one who hasn't realised?

_...ah, shit._

The wandering hands come down to wrap around her back.

"...can I die now?"

"No, you can't!"

When I speak softly beside her ear, she immediately responds in panic.  
I hug her small body tight as she tries to squirm away in panic at my words.  
Then slowly, I pull away to lock my gaze on hers to which she returns shyly.

"U-um, about the vice-commander, it's just like you know, I only just look up to him in respect and..."

Because she spills the word "vice-commander" out of her mouth...

"But I won't look at the photo anymore so, um...mmph!"

...I close those lips up with my own.

* * *

Now what was that again?

"Guys who become overly jealous will be hated"?

...stuff that!

I'll make her fall for me so hard that she won't have room to even think about hating me!

End.

* * *

**Hirari:**  
So did you get which quote was the requested?  
The answer is this one here:

"Why won't you look at me...?"

Ah~ what a cute quote/

I was told to make the setting sort of like in a "yandere" style, but I'm sorry... I couldn't do it well...  
Thank you very much for the request, Asagi Kuon-san!


End file.
